Grocery Shopping
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Mike comes home injured will him and his soon to be wife every make it through the store or will the desire for each other make them stop and have each other?


Grocery Shopping Mike aka The Miz was just coming home from a two weeks stint on the road and couldn't wait to come home to his girlfriend of nearly 2 years Cassie Rogers. Cassie and Mike met a few years ago through friends who still to this day want to remain anonymous. During the last year Mike found himself more in love with Cassie and wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her and only her. Mike proposed to her and she accepted right away and they had yet to set a date because Mike was on the road all the time and after finding out she was pregnant they decided to wait. Cassie couln't decided what she would fix her boyfriend dinner once he as home and he could help her as he was just awesome in the kitchen. Cassie was looking through the cabinets to see what Mike had and that was nothing as his house was bare as he was never home. Cassie's place on the other hand was just stocked full of food and other things as well. Mike was coming home for nearly three weeks as he was needing to heal his shoulder and hopefully not have surgery on it. Mike was pulling into his driveway as Cassie had dropped his car off that morning thankful that one of her coworkers had gone with her to drive her car, then she had to head to work at the local hospital as she was a nurse.

Mike just pulled into the drive and smile as he could see lights on and knew that Cassie was at his house waiting for him. Mike was smiling as he walked into his kitchen and smiled at the sight before him. Cassie was looking through the fridge and sighed to herself when she felt arms go around her as Mike placed his hand's on their baby as she was 18 weeks pregnant and they couldn't wait to find out what they were having.

"Hey sweetheart." Mike said before kissing the back of Cassie's neck. Cassie leaned into Mike's chest and smiled up at him

"Hey yourself. Glad you are home. How is your shoulder?"

"Sore, but I am home for three weeks to let it heal. I see Dr Young tomorrow about it and see what he has to say." Mike said

"What are you looking for in the fridge honey?"

"Supper. But seeing at you have nothing here we should head to the store." Cassie told him Mike couldn't help but smile as he was never home so why keep food there when you weren't going to be home long. Normally when he came home Cassie would pick him up from the airport and they would go to her house. Since Mike would be home for three weeks he was happy, that not only would he be able to spend time with Cassie but also his son Derick who was only 2. Right before he and Cassie start dating he had been with Heather Jones who had given birth to his son just months into his and Cassie's relationship. Mike had been totally upfront and honest with Cassie about Heather and that she was having his baby. Mike and Heather had been together for nearly two years when they called it quits and two months later she found out she was pregnant and having his baby. Mike had been there for the pregnancy and the birth of his son who was very much a huge part of Mike's life he and the little boy had a major connection. Mike had even taken him on the road with him for a few days and Mike just loved being with his son.

"How about I drive." Cassie said breaking Mike out of his thoughts and he handed her the keys to his car and pressed a light kiss to her lips and helped her out then set the alarm as Mike helped her into his car and they took off to the store. Mike was lost in thought not happy that his right arm was in a sling but there was nothing he could do about that.

"How are you feeling honey?" Mike asked as they drove to the store. "How many weeks again?"

"We are 18 weeks and I feel good despite dealing with bitchy people today." Cassie replied as she was a nurse in the local ER.

"Oh I have a doctor's appointment on Monday."

"Yea!" Mike answered and happy that he was able to attend the appointment with Cassie. "I hate that I haven't been there much Cassie."

"Mike I told you from the start its okay. I love you and I love that you are so committed to us and the baby. Its okay if you can't be there at every appointment." Cassie told him

"I love you too Cass. I have been there for most but Vince here in the last three months hasn't been in the best of moods." Mike said "I can tell. What is it with him?" Cassie asked as she pulled into parking space at the local grocery store that she always shopped at. Mike walked around and helped her out and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and they headed into the store together.

"Who knows. I know they are casting for a huge movie right now but other than that its just Vince." Mike told her as she grabbed a shopping cart and put her purse in the cart and she pushed the cart and started to look for things for supper.

Mike was walking behind at a slower pace and not really paying attention to where Cassie was standing looking at some health food for snacks, when he walked up behind her and wrapped his left arm around her and kissed the back of her neck. "Hmm don't start anything that can't be finished right now. I want you too baby." Cassie told him as they both placed a hand on their baby.

"If I start something now. I wont be able to wait." Mike told her. Cassie just giggled as she turned to kiss him on the lips and walked on to find something to fix for supper.

Mike smiled to himself and started to walk on when he felt some arms go around his leg he looked down and smiled at his son who was wrapped around his legs and Derick had a tight grip.

"Daddy" Derick said as he hugged his daddy's leg even tighter.

"Hey buddy I have missed you." Mike said while he bent down and picked up Derick and held him close while Derick laid his head down on his shoulder.

"Hi Mike sorry about that." Heather said as she walked up behind Mike and Cassie.

"Hi Heather how are you?" Mike asked "Its not a problem I have missed his hugs and him."

"Hi Cassie." Heather said

"Hi Heather. How are you and hi Derick." Cassie said as she kissed Derick's cheek.

"Good. Thanks so much for watching him the other day while I had a doctor's appointment." Heather said while she hugged Cassie.

"Not a problem we had fun didn't we Derick." Cassie stated as she hugged Heather back and the little boy nodded his head in agreement.

"You okay Heather?" Mike asked worried something was wrong with her.

"Nothing is wrong. I am doing good. Dennis and I are getting married in a month and all it was routine." Heather said "That is right. I forgot about that." Mike said

"Momma." Derick said "What sweetie?" Heather asked her son who was still in Mike's arms "I stay with Daddy?" Derick asked "I am sure that Daddy wouldn't mind but you my dear are staying with grandma and grandpa tonight honey." Heather said "Oh yeah sorry Daddy." Derick said with excitement in his voice.

"That is alright little man. Daddy has a doctor appointment tomorrow for my shoulder and hoping everything is okay with it. How about this weekend?" Mike asked Heather and Derick.

"That is fine Mike. What happened?" Heather asked and looked at Cassie who couldn't help but laugh at the little boys excitement in his voice.

"The trainer is saying I separated it but I don't know I heard a snap but then again so did Orton and he was hurt as well." Mike said and heard Cassie gasp as Orton was a close friend to both her and Mike.

"Oh not good. Let me know and if it gets too much Derick can come for the day then spend the night at home then come back the next day." Heather said.

"I will let you know tomorrow how is that. How is Dennis?" Mike asked "Good just got got home a bit ago and is around here somewhere." Heather said as she felt arms go around her waist "And he is behind me."

"Hey Mike hi Cassie." Dennis said and smiled at Heather.

"How are you Dennis?" Mike asked "I would shake your hand but I can't right now."

"Its okay Mike I see you hurt your shoulder on RAW everything okay?" Dnenis asked as he was in the medical profession.

"Don't really know it hurts and I see Dr Young tomorrow." Mike answered.

"You are in good hands Mike. Honey we had better get going Derick is due at your parents at 7pm it is almost 6pm." Dennis said

"Daddy I wove you." Derick said and kissed his daddy on the cheek "I love you too Derick. I will call mommy tomorrow and let her know how is that." Mike said to his son Derick just nodded his head and Heather took him from Mike and said talk to you later. Cassie could see that Mike was upset but he was also in pain. As they finished shopping and checking out Mike helped Cassie back into his car and they headed for home.

"You okay sweetheart?" Cassie asked "Yeah I am honey. I miss him so much." Mike answered "I know you do honey, he is a huge part of your life and that makes him a huge part of my life. I love him like he was my own as well." Cassie told Mike as she pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

As the couple unloaded the car and put the groceries away, Mike asked Cassie if she just wanted to order out and that was fine by her. Mike called Olive Garden and ordered her favorite meal. Mike was thankful that they now had delivery. Mike ran up to change and hated that he needed help.

"Cassie" Mike yelled.

"What Mike?" Cassie asked as she walked out of the the walk in closet that she was changing in and didn't hear Mike come up the stairs.

"Can you please help me with my jeans?" Mike asked "Sure honey do you want jammie bottoms or breakaways?" Cassie asked

"Jammie bottoms hon. I hate that I can't do anything. I don't know how I got into the jeans this morning." Mike said and Cassie just smiled.

After Cassie helped Mike change they headed downstairs after she grabbed a few of their pillows so she would be a bit more comfy on the couch as her back ached. After their food was delivered they sat down to eat in the kitchen and Cassie cleaned up after eating and they sat down to watch TV and since it as a Tuesday night Cassie had on two of her favorite shows Criminal Minds and Flashpoint.

"Cass?" Mike asked not realizing she might be asleep "Hmm?" Cassie said as she rolled and smiled up at him.

"Sorry baby so didn't mean to wake you." Mike said as he placed a hand on the baby.

"You didn't I was dozing honey." Cassie answered "What is on your mind?"

"Us, the baby the wedding. When do you want to get married?" Mike asked.

"I don't know honey, what do you think. I would like to be married before the baby comes, I don't know about you though." Cassie told him.

"You my dear are in my head again. I don't care if its just us, our families or the entire roster is here to witness us get married. I love you and our baby. I do know one thing I would like Derick there if we do get married with family or roster present. If it is just us, then we need two couples to witness." Mike told her.

"Um how about this honey, we get married just the two of us and then later throw a huge reception and have everyone there." Cassie said "Sounds like a plan. Now who would you like two witness?" Mike asked "The Cena's and Orton's" Cassie answered and Mike just smiled down at her as she smiled up at him. "How about we head to bed honey, we have a big day tomorrow. I am off for three weeks."

"Hmm I get you to myself for three full weeks?" Mike asked "Yes you do. But tonight is out of the question honey, I don't want to injure you anymore and I am worn out and tender. Just hold me please." Cassie said "I can do that honey. Thank god it wasn't my left arm. I have to have my arm in the sling tonight." Mike said.

"Its okay honey. I love you Mike." Cassie told him as they headed up to bed. Cassie grabbing her pillows again and soon they were in bed just wrapped up in each others arms and sound both were sleeping soundly.

The next morning came early for Mike but not Cassie who was usual up and at work by 7am. Cassie was stirring some and rolled well tried to but Mike had like a vice grip on her and she wiggled out of it and got up and walked into their master bathroom and after using it and brushing her teeth she walked down to start a pot of coffee when her phone rang.

"Good Morning Kenzie." Cassie said as she sat down in the kitchen and fired up her laptop. "We missed you this morning." Kenzie said as she was driving to work as all three were nurses at the same hospital and always worked the morning to mid afternoon shift. Kenzie, Stacey and Cassie had all grown up together.

"I missed having breakfast with you two as well, but it is so nice to wake up in Mike's arms." Cassie said "Trust me I understand that one. I miss John's arms all the time. He is asking me to take leave and travel with him by bus so we can just be together." Kenzie stated

"Ah. I know that Randy has asked Stacey as well. I know the both of you miss your husbands. I miss my soon to be husband as well." Cassie said

"You can bet the Viper's ass did." Stacey said from the car as she and Kenzie usually took turns driving as they lived across the street from each other.

Cassie just giggled and shook her head a her two best friends. It wasn't long and the girls were hanging up and Mike was making his way down the stairs and smiled at Cassie who was looking at simple dresses to wear for the wedding. Mike pressed a kiss to the top of Cassie's head and poured himself a cup of coffee and added his creamer and some sugar and sat down at table next to Cassie and smiled.

"You are up early." Mike said "Not really honey. I am up this time almost everyday. I couldn't sleep anymore and needed to get up." Cassie said and smiled at Mike.

"Babe I love waking up with you in the mornings. I can't wait wake up with you every morning." Mike said

"I love waking up with you too Mike. We had better get cleaned up and on the road you have your doctors appointment honey." Cassie said and stood and Mike noticed that she had almost popped overnight. "You my dear have popped more."

"Yes I have I noticed that this morning as well." Cassie said as Mike placed his hand on the baby and pressed a kiss to his soon to be wife's lips.

It wasn't long and the couple were now on the way to the doctor's office at the hospital. Cassie couldn't help but giggle a little when Mike called both Randy and John and asked them to stand up with them in two weeks when they were getting married. Both Randy and John told him they would love to. Randy told Mike that it was about time. Mike couldn't help but laugh as that was Randy for ya. It wasn't much long and Mike was finally being seen by the doctor and well Mike wasn't really happy with the outcome as he had to have surgery to repair torn ligaments.

"Cassie I hate that I can't move my right arm honey." Mike complained to her as they drove home the surgery was scheduled for two days from now.

"I know that honey. But once you are healed you will also be stronger. Plus this gives you eight months home with me and also be home when our son or daughter is born." Cassie pointed out.

"That is very true honey. I have a question." Mike said "What is it Mike?" Cassie asked as they arrived at Cassie's house as she needed more clothes as she was spending all her time at Mike's house.

"We have two houses babe. Our family is expanding soon and I can't wait. What would you like to do?" Mike asked as he helped her out of the car and then into her house.

Cassie walked upstairs and through out her own house. Mike was right their family was expanding and soon. She loved her house but she was never there and she wanted to live full time with Mike, it didnt matter what the house was. As she pulled out a suitcase Mike walked into her bedroom and smiled at her and pulled her close. "Mike it doesn't matter to me where we live. As long as we are together that is what matters the most." Cassie told him.

Mike couldn't help but smile at Cassie. "Mike your house is larger and when the time comes we can find a house that is ours together." Cassie told him and leaned into his chest the best she could.

Over the next two days Mike had his surgery and was in a lot of pain and not a happy camper. Derick came over during the day and spent time with his dad he loved that his daddy was home and not on the road right Mike was healing they found out that they were expecting a little girl and they couldn't wait. During this time they also got married and also found a house that was theirs not one that they shared with someone else in the during this time Mike started physical therapy on his shoulder. Cassie was happy that she was able to take leave early and spend the time working on the nursery and soon they had the crib, dresser, changing table and a glider in the room and right were Cassie wanted everything. Randy and John had come over a few weeks before and helped paint while the girls spent time together.

Mike was walking downstairs in search of Cassie as her cell phone was going off and it was Kenzie who needed to talk to her. Mike finally answered the call and told Kenzie that as soon as he found his wife she would call her back. Mike looked outside on the porch and smiled at his wife who was wrapped up in a blanket and reading a book. Mike walked outside and pressed a kiss to Cassie's forehead and couldn't help but smile as she was looking for baby names.

"Hi sweetheart." Mike said as he sat down on the chair beside Cassie and placed a hand on the baby who kicked her daddy right away.

"Hi. What is going on?" Cassie asked "Kenzie called. I searched all over inside for you and didn't think you would be out here. I finally answered and told her you would call her back." Mike told her.

"I didn't realize I left my phone inside. Thanks for bringing it out to me and all. How is your shoulder?" Cassie asked "Sore. We have my doctor's appointment in two hours. Do you still want to go with me?" Mike asked

"I have to drive silly. How about we see if Orton's and Cena's want to come over for dinner tonight?" Cassie said

"Yes you do. I hope I can at least start phyiscal therapy soon and then drive." Mike said

"I know you hate not being able to drive. I hope you can start therapy as well." Cassie told him

"Baby how about we go to RAW tonight, its Monday and here in L.A. I can call Steph or Vince and get us tickets front row." Mike said

"We can do that. I need to get cleaned up quickly. I love you Mike" Cassie told him

"I love you too. Go clean up and I will call Vince." Mike said and helped Cassie stand up and smiled at his wife who he found even more beautiful now as she was glowing in the pregnancy.

Cassie walked inside and quickly got cleaned up while she was gettin dressed, Mike called and talked to Vince who said that the tickets would be on hand for him at the will call office and to use his work badge to get into the arena. It wasn't long after Mike talked to Vince that they were now on the way to the doctor. Mike was happy that he was finally cleared to start therapy on his shoulder but not drive just yet.

"Mike what time do we need to be at the arena?" Cassie asked as she walked into their kitchen where he was looking up baby names.

"We need to leave in an hour. How are you feeling?" Mike asked as he pulled Cassie into his lap and placed a hand on their baby who started to kick right away.

"Good. What are you looking up?" Cassie asked "Baby names. I can't find anything I like and if I do like it I don't know what your thoughts are on it." Mike answered.

"Well babe I really like Chasity, Emerson, Delia and a few others. What about you?" Cassie asked before she kissed him.

"Hmm baby. I like Nichole, Samnatha, Vanessa and call her Nessa, Abbie and that is about it." Mike said after their kiss broke.

"You okay there baby?" Cassie asked "No baby you are turning me on and I want to take my wife right now." Mike said as he helped Cassie stand up then stood up himself.

"Then what is stopping you from taking me Mike?" Cassie asked as she leaned into kiss him again.

"Nothing baby. Lets head upstairs and let me pleasure you." Mike said in a husky voice.

As Mike led Cassie upstairs to their bedroom where he took her completely over, as he made love to his wife as they made love to each other finally coming to their final releases they were now wrapped up in each other's arms. Mike looked at the clock and smiled but didn't want to move as Cassie had drifted off to sleep in his arms. "Babe"

"What Mike?" Cassie asked as she lifted her head off his chest.

"We need to get dressed and head towards the arena honey and all." Mike told her before kissing her on the lips.

Cassie smiled as she climbed out of bed and pressed a kiss to Mike's chest and then slowly got redressed as she was pretty tender and would love to curl up in his arms at home and watch RAW. Mike could tell something was bothering Cassie as he got dressed she helped him with his jeans and then shirt. Mike couldn't help but laugh when Cassie walked into their closet and pulled out a shirt he didn't know that she had one of his shirt designs made into a maternity shirt so she could wear it. "You look sexy baby." Mike told her

"I don't feel sexy though Mike. I feel huge." Cassie said as she pulled her shirt down over the baby she was glowing at 22 weeks and counting.

"What is wrong baby?" Mike asked as Cassie walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed out her hair and did her make up and smiled at Mike who walked in behind her.

"Nothing wrong. I am just tender from having sex and all." Cassie told him Mike wrapped his good arm around her and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"We don't have to go if you don't feel up to it honey."

"I know that Mike but let me tell ya your fans miss you, hell I miss you when you are gone. Kenzie and Stacey will be there tonight. If I start to feel worse I will let you know and we can head home." Cassie told him

"Okay babe. Please let me know how you are feeling." Mike said

"I will honey."

It wasn't long and Cassie was driving the streets of Los Angelas. Mike told her to go to the employee parking as he showed his baged and was let thru right away. Mike saw John's car and Randy's hummer and Cassie parked by them knowing that Kenzie had driven the Hummer to the arena as she was meeting Randy there. After parking the car, Mike got out and walked around to help Cassie out and held her close for a minute before they headed into the arena. Both wearing their badges and soon slipped into their seats before the show started. Mike had fun interacting with fans while Cassie talked with both Stacey and Kenzie and soon she was pulled into a hug by Randy then John who came out to hand their phones to their wives and they also talked to Mike for a few minutes. Everyone agreed to go out for supper after the show was done. After enjoying the show and then having dinner out with friends Mike and Cassie finally headed home.

After arriving home Cassie headed up straight to bed as she wasn't feeling the best and wanted to lay down. Mike locked up the house and headed up to check on Cassie as she was pretty quiet the entire drive home and she didn't talk much during supper either. Once Mike reached their bedroom he watched as Cassie climbed under the covers and rolled to her right side.

"You okay honey?" Mike asked as he sat down on the bed beside Cassie and started to rub her back with his left hand.

"No. I feel like crap Mike. I don't know what is going on. Normally I can tell but not this time." Cassie said

"Would you feel better if we got you checked out babe?" Mike asked

"Yes but you can't drive." Cassie said

"I can drive with my left hand baby. Lets get you checked out." Mike said "I love you and our daughter."

"We love you too Mike." Cassie said with a smile on her face. Mike watched as Cassie slowly got out of bed and got dressed in her maternity yoga pants and slipped her bra back on and then a tank top and slipped a light jacket on and slid her sandals back on.

Mike drove them to the hospital that Cassie worked at and after arriving Mike helped her out and soon they were being looked at and waiting for her doctor to arrive. They only had 10 weeks left in the pregnancy. It wasn't long and Dr Mastin was walking into Cassie's room

"What is going on Cassie?" Dr Mastin asked

"I feel completey off. I am worn out, I just don't feel good." Cassie said "I am also pretty tender."

"That isn't good have you been feeling the baby moving?" Dr Mastin asked

"She seemed to slow down as the afternoon went on and after Mike and I had sex she has been quiet." Cassie told her doctor

"Ah sometimes that does happen. Let me do a exam and see what is going on. Is that okay with you?" Dr Mastin asked

"That is fine. We just want to make sure everything is okay with our daughter." Cassie said as Mike sat back down by her and held her hand as she was about to cry.

Mike held Cassie's hand while Dr Mastin checked her over and determined that everything was okay but she was starting to efface a bit and was dilated but not too bad. "Cassie dear you are starting to dilate and I would like you off your feet as much as possible. I understand that Mike isn't able to drive yet, once he is able then I want him driving."

"Okay. Anything else?" Cassie asked

"Also I will be happy to say that after doing a sono dear you only have three more weeks till I will consider inducing you." Dr Mastin said.

"What we only have 10 weeks left." Cassie said

"Well as doing your I measured and your date is off. I say three more weeks and you will be good. I would like to see you on Monday okay." Dr Mastin said

"Okay I will call tomorrow and get an appointment with you for then. That means I am 34 weeks right?" Cassie asked

"That is right." Dr Mastin said

It wasn't long and Mike was helping Cassie back into his car and they headed for home. It was pretty late and both were tired and soon they were sleeping Cassie was laying her head on Mike's chest. Over the next three weeks the couple's days were filled with doctor appointments for Cassie, and then therapy for Mike's shoulder. It was finally Cassie's last doctor's appointment for the baby when they were headed to the hospital Cassie's water broke during the appointment. Dr Mastin sent Cassie and Mike straight to Labor and Delivery and soon they were holding their son in their arms.

Mike was sitting on the bed next to Cassie who was holding their son in her arms he couldn't beleive that she had give birth to their son.

"Honey" Cassie said quietly while holding her son

"What sweetie?" Mike asked

"What are we going to call him?" Cassie asked

"That I don't know honey. What about Chase Michael?" Mike said

"Sounds perfect. Hi Chase, I am your mommy" Cassie said quietly

"And I am your daddy Chase" Mike said and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead then one to his sons.

It was a few hours later when family and friends started to arrive at the hospital to meet the newest member of the Mizanin family. Everyone was shocked to find out that Cassie and Mike had a little boy as the sono showed them having a little girl. That night Randy and John went over to Mike and Cassie's house and painted the room a soft blue and Stacey and Kenzie went out and bought a new theme for a little boy and a bunch of baby boy clothes.

It was a few days later when Cassie and Chase were able to come home. No one knew what John and Randy had done and when they walked into the nursery they were in complete shock to see the room painted and their son's name on the wall. Cassie was happy they didn't have to change anything and she loved what the girls had picked out as well.

Over the next few weeks Mike was finally cleared to start training again and they were getting used to having newborn in the house. Chase was a very content baby and rarely fussed. He was also a momma's boy who loved to be in his mommy's arms and also his daddy's. Mike was getting ready to leave the house when Cassie walked down with Chase in her arms and Mike wrapped his arms around them both.

"How are you this morning?" Mike asked

"Good. Where are you off to?" Cassie asked

"To the store you two want to come with me?" Mike asked "Also Heather called and asked if we could keep Derick tonight she and Dennis want a night alone."

"Okay, we can pick him up and he can spend the weekend with us how is that. Let me get the diaper bag packed and we can head out." Cassie said

"Okay I will call Heather and let her know that they would just take Derick for the weekend." Mike said as he smiled down at Chase who was looking up at his daddy.

Both Cassie and Mike were happy that Derick loved his little brother. It wasn't long and the three were headed out to the store but decided to go ahead and pick up Derick and then go shopping for grocories. It wasn't long and the house was filled with giggles from Derick who was trying to make Chase smile as he was plaing with his brother and then crawled up in his daddy's arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Hi little man what is up?"Mike asked

"I wove you daddy and my brother." Derick said and squeezed his daddy's neck.

"Well Derick I love you and Chase very much. You two boys are my life and so is Cassie." Mike said as Cassie sat down next to him on the couch with Chase in her arms to give him a bottle.

"We love you too Mike. Derick I love you too." Cassie said and smiled at her boys.

That night after the boys were sleeping Mike wrapped his arms around Cassie as they laid in bed, thankful that he had two wonerful boys and a wonderful wife who loved him and followed his dream as much as he chased after it. Cassie couldn't be happier than she was at that moment content in Mike's arms as they slept knowing that tomorrow was going to be a day with the boys and she was loving every minute of it.

Kinley Orton


End file.
